Jai Fenderson
Joseph Fenderson |siblings = Luna Fenderson Penelope Santiago Ava Fenderson |spouse = Tori Fenderson Imaginary Friend Bianca Baez |maritalstatus = Married |child = Karie Dunbar |trait1 = Loves the Cold |trait2 = Insane |trait3 = Loner |trait4 = Athletic |trait5 = Good Sense of Humor |sign = Taurus |wish = Become a Superstar Athlete |music = Rock |food = Aloo Masala Curry |color = Orange |hair = |eye = |skin2 = Light |body = Thin |neighbor = Lucky Palms|eye2 = Grey |hair2 = Brown}} Jai Fenderson is the only son of Justine and Joseph Fenderson, born in Part 15 of the first season of Generations LP. He is the younger brother of Luna and Penelope and older brother of Ava. He is Tori's husband and Karie's Father. Biography Jai was generally neglected until he became a teenager. Jai enjoys working out and is a very flirtatious Sim. He has been described as "awkward" by Lifesimmer. Season 1 Toddler Jai suffered a horrible upbringing, in which he would be left outside in the playpen overnight instead of being put to bed. He was not taught his toddler skills. Subsequently, Jai never really had a relationship with his family. Jai became a player in his teenage years. He dated Tori Dunbar, the popular girl who tormented his sister Luna during high school. Regardless of Jai's "player" reputation Lifesimmer believed that he was actually in love with her. Joseph was proud of Jai for getting a new girlfriend whereas his sisters were disgusted. When Tori aged up he briefly dated Bianca Baez, while still going to prom and on various dates with Tori. As well as this he couldn't resist trying to flirt with Mindi O'Hara, Bianca's friend and roommate, but was caught by Bianca hence never pursuing his interest in Mindi. In spite of his ongoing relationship with Bianca, Jai, once a Young Adult, chose to settle down with Tori. He asked her to marry him in Part 43. In the finale, he married Tori, and they moved out together. Season 2 Jai and Tori were absent from the first ten parts. In Part 11, Jai and Tori returned to Lucky Palms and it was revealed that they'd been on a honeymoon vacation to the Bahamas. Tori gives birth to their only child, Karie. In Part 14 his daughter is seen at Penelope's daycare. A running joke throughout the course of the season is that Tori forced Jai to shave off his eyebrows, as Tori is seen to be missing hers and Jai loses his soon after. Jai is seen in Part 26: Jay Gatsby? when out at the festival. He is stopped by his newphew, Aiden Santiago, whom he then spends the afternoon with. As seen around town, Jai and Tori's relationship is suffering. This is likely because Tori soon becomes an Elder whereas Jai is considerably younger than her. In one part, Jai and Karie are seen waiting in the car for the Elderly Tori and as soon as she catches up, Jai drives off, leaving her behind. In Part 42: Reminiscing, Jai is discovered to be having an affair with his Imaginary Friend. Season 3 Jai, Tori and Karie are living in Maple Cove. Penelope dares Jai to kiss Snuggles at a party. He appears to comply however the party ends before anything can happen. Despite this, it is very clear that Jai isn't committed to Tori anymore. Trivia *Jai and Tori are the only Sims from The Fendersons household that aren't uploaded to be available for download on ''The Sims 3 Exchange. '' *Jai and Bianca were still defined as boyfriend and girlfriend at the time that Jai proposed to Tori. *Tori and Jai appear as fiances in second season, even though they got married in first season. Jai-todd.png|Jai as toddler Jai b.png|Jai with Bianca Baez Jai-room.jpg|Jai's room Bianca-ya.png|When Justine was throwing a party, it is seen in party planer that Jai is still Bianca's boyfriend. Jai-tori-wd.png|Jai and Tori's wedding JaiAdult.PNG|Jai talking to Aiden Jai's Affair.PNG|Jai making out with an Imaginary Friend